ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Summer
Summer is the main character of Barbarian's Rescue. She one of the human slaves bought by Bek. She is mated to Warrek. Description Summer is of Chinese descent with a pointed chin. She has straight black hair and glowing blue eyes. Kate guesses she is about 5'2" and 100 pounds. Personality Summer is friendly and talkative. When she gets nervous or anxious, she tends to babble a lot and will fill silences with random thoughts. She considers herself nerdy and she has a lot of academic knowledge. She is also very good at strategic thinking, having learned that skill from playing chess. Summer talks in her sleep and she likes pretty things. She is friends with Kate. History Summer was academically focused as a child. She was heavily involved in chess tournaments. She describes herself as knowing chemistry, philosophy, and politics. In eighth grade, she went to a science camp. She remembers a bit about when she was kidnapped, she woke up to her college roommate screaming at the alien leaning over her bed. When she gasped they turned their attention to her, then she remembers a flash of light and waking up in a dirty cell on a spaceship. She started to learn to sew from Lila and Josie. Barbarian's Rescue The new humans had just gotten the language download at the Elders Cave. Wanting to make the trip serve more than one purpose, Summer and Warrek headed to the Fruit Cave to collect some fruit. They weren't there long when they see a ship, The Tranquil Lady, flying through the sky. Curious the two headed to see what was going, only to watched as Szzt slavers take the small group there captive. Realizing that they were only chance at rescue, Summer and Warrek retreated back to the cave. Glad to discover that ship hadn't left a few hours later, Summer used her chess and Warrek's hunting experience to devise a plan. Summer jammed an exhaust vent to draw out a slaver, who was lured into a pit trap. They bound the slaver and questioned him. After he attacked Summer, Warrek kicked him down to the bottom of the cave killing him. They took his gun. Warrek comforted Summer and she kissed him. He was taken aback. The next evening they chatted. Warrek realized that though he has always been okay with waiting until resonance he now felt differently and he wanted to pursue a relationship with Summer. By dawn, another Szzt came out of the ship. He also fell into the pit trap, and after a prolonged struggle, Summer shot him. Now with two guns, they decided it was time to go on the attack. Warrek declared his intention to start a relationship with Summer. Warrek entered first and despite being told to stay outside, Summer followed him. She killed another Szzt and shot up the bridge to keep the ship from flying again. Warrek killed the final Szzt, who had cornered Summer in the bridge. Everyone safe now, they learned that Mardok used old command codes to override the ship and keep it from taking off. Everyone had been separated by the slavers but Brooke and Taushen. While exploring the ship they discovered the slavers cargo: fourteen human women and four aliens men. Knowing that can't be left unprotected, Brooke, Taushen, Mardok, Farli, Harlow, and Rukh all decide to stay. Rukhar is sent back with the others. On the trip back Summer and Warrek became physical. When they returned the tribe was told about the event and the sleeping cargo. Vektal now had to decide whether or not to destroy the Tranquil Lady and whether to awaken the people aboard it. He did know that he and others needed to head to the ship to help those that stayed. Both Warrek and Summer assumed he would be going. Upset at the idea that he might resonate to one of the sleeping women, Summer first asked for permission to 'kidnap' him to keep him from going. She learned that he wasn't chosen to go, but decided to 'kidnap' him anyway. During the 'kidnapping' they resonate, making them both very happy. Later History During Barbarian's Valentine, the couple agrees to watch Rollan, Masan, and Joden overnight.Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters